Who Would've Told Me?
by erisnx
Summary: Who would've told them that everything was worth it? Who would have told them that they didn't need more than each other to be happy?


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Pen Name: sarahh86**

_Well, I'm back!! With another fanfic that is set in a totally different time-line from the rest of my fics. Aside from that it's just the same sweetness to the whole NarutoxHinata pairing. Hope you enjoy. _

_Who Would've Told Me?_

*******

******

*****

She smiled tenderly at him as she watched him sleep.

His blond, unruly bangs stuck to his forehead as he sighed, and uttered a couple of incoherent words.

He was just like his father; proud, strong, with that same burning will that shone in his cerulean eyes.

And like his father he would probably be Hokage in time as well.

She reached out and stroked one of his cheeks tenderly. He moved slightly towards her hand and sighed again, his warm breath tickling her hand.

A soft sheen of tears covered her eyes. Years ago, she wouldn't have thought any of this was even possible. Now it was all a part of her life. She had everything she'd ever wanted now. Her father cared for her much more now, her cousin protected her, and she had managed to earn the respect and love of the only person she'd ever set her eyes on.

It was all in the palm of her hand now.

A soft noise came from the bed and she heard her husband get up.

He placed a strong arm around her back and smiled as they both looked down at the small child inside the crib.

"He's so beautiful." she whispered, her voice choking up with emotion.

"Just like his mommy." He answered, kissing the top of her head. Then he glanced down at his son and felt strong melancholy overwhelm him.

"I'm glad he won't have the life either of us had." Naruto said.

Hinata didn't speak as she picked up her son. He stirred slightly and then relaxed against his mother's arms. "He'll grow up surrounded by the love of his parents." she murmured, kissing the top of his delicate head.

He nodded and looked down at her carrying his son and that familiar feeling of amazement crawled into him. Sometimes it was impossible to believe that he had so much happiness now, after so much bitterness and hatred.

Yet it still seemed like yesterday that he was getting ganged up on by the villagers near his birthday. It seemed like yesterday that everyone hated him and nobody would offer him comfort, or even words of praise. It seemed like yesterday he had discovered a friend in the weird, shy, creepy girl that was always looking and following him.

Who would have told him that she was going to become the cure of his loneliness? Who would have told him that she was going to be the peace that he needed? Who would have told him that she would soon become the reason his heart was beating?

Nothing mattered except for family and friends. Whatever the villagers thought was unimportant now. Even after his becoming Rokudaime, some villagers would frown at thee sight of him but it didn't matter anymore. As long as he had his family, nothing mattered.

"I didn't think I'd ever be this happy." she confessed, leaning into her husband's naked chest.

He instantly wrapped his arms around his family and kissed her cheek tenderly. "Neither did I."

"Who would've told me that I would one day get married to the greatest shinobi in Konoha?"

"Who would've told me that I would marry my famous stalker?" he joked, a grin smoothing over his handsome face.

She gaped at him and a small blush crossed over her delicate features. "I was not stalking you!"

His grin intensified as he spoke "Yeah right. Everywhere I went you were right behind me!"

"I was on errands and they just happened to cross into your way!"

He smirked and a loud cry startled them both.

With his face red from wailing their baby started thrashing in his mother's arms.

"Who would have told me that my son would be such as good-looking as me?"

And she giggled softly as she began to feed their child.

"Who would've told me that everything we went through was worth it?" she whispered.

He didn't say a word as he gently placed a soft kiss on top of her head.

"Nobody, because we had to find that out for ourselves."

*******

******

*****

_I need to kill somebody off for my next fic or else I'm going to have a massive toothache from all this sweetness... _

_Just kidding _

_As always reviews, criticism, and general tips are always welcome. _

_Hope you enjoyed. _


End file.
